Powerless
by xXporcelainXx
Summary: I thought that after I left my father and Baelfire that I would be happy. I suppose in some ways I was right, because I was happy. I just didn't realize that I had practically sold my soul to the Devil, and that he was hiding things from me. I was powerless against him. And you know what kept me sane? The boy with the scar...FELIX/OC...


**Ahh omg I swear xD ... yeah so I couldn't resist starting another fic even though I have a ton that aren't done yet. ;-; I have wanted to make a Felix/OC for months now, and I finally decided to give it a shot seeing as I have some writers block with my other fics. I AM NOT ABANDONING THEM THOUGH~! I just need to try other things to get me motivated again.**

**Anyway, this story takes place before the curse hit. **

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Please review if you have the time!(:**

* * *

"Please, Catlin just help me this once! I'll never ask anything of you ever again, I swear!" The sound of my desperate brothers pleading could be heard echoing through the woods of the Enchanted Forest. I knew there was no stopping him though because he cared too much.

"Baelfire, I said knock it off!" I finally shouted at him with a harsh glint in my green eyes. I seemed to be the only person in our small family with the odd green eyes seeing as Bae and my father had brown eyes, and my mother had gray eyes. "Why should I help you to do something that he won't even appreciate?" I questioned my younger brother. "Our father died, and that monster took his place. He isn't changing, Bae." I finished softly as I flipped my braided black hair behind my shoulder. My grip on the bow I carry with me tightened in my hand with anger.

I admired my brother for his determination and heart, but I couldn't instill false hope in him any longer. Our father couldn't help himself, so how could we possibly help him? I had been protecting and caring for Baelfire myself for the past two months because our father had not been there so much lately. I was sick of everything that had happened and everything that was happening. What seventeen year old girl was supposed to take care of her younger brother? Oh that's right. Me.

"Catlin, just go with me!" My brother begged with a saddened look. The lantern in his hand swung widely with his hand gestures. I turned away from him with a sigh and began to walk away. He pulled my wrist causing me to jolt to a stop with a grunt of dissatisfaction. "Just go with me, that's all I'm asking." He whispered to me with glistening eyes. "Think of it as helping me, not him!" Bae said with a small smile.

I groaned and kicked at some dirt on the ground. He knew how to get what he wanted from me, and I knew he used that to his advantage, but I couldn't help it. He was my baby brother. "Baelfire, if I help you do this… If I help you to find a way to bring our father back…" I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes with a pained expression on my face. I had to do this for myself. "If I help you, you have to let me go." I finished with a frown.

I watched as he blinked and looked at me with confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked softly.

I shook my head and sighed. Oh my sweet innocent fourteen year old brother. "Bae, if I help you I'm leaving when I'm done. I can't stay with you and father forever and I need to do things for myself and see the rest of the world." I told him with a small frown as I looked at the ground nervously.

It was quiet for a few moments as my brother took this information in. I wasn't sure what he was going to say, but I needed to do this for myself. I had been trying to find a way to break the news to my brother that I wanted to leave, but I wasn't sure how. I heard him clear his throat and looked up from the ground. "Fine. It's a deal." He said quickly. I blinked in shock.

I admit I was slightly offended that he would willingly let me go so easily, but he wanted our father back. I couldn't blame him, really.

I had been the same way when my mother 'died,' but then I had learned the truth. She had left my father for a swashbuckling pirate! From that point on, I hated her with my entire being. I understood that she left because my father was a coward in her eyes, but he did what he thought was best. My father was a great man before the power from that stupid dagger took him away. I had tried to find some way to bring him back, but I couldn't find any. So I gave up. But, that didn't mean I didn't love my father. I knew that somewhere deep inside of him that same person was still there, just locked away.

I had told my father that I knew the truth, and he had literally begged me not to tell Baelfire. He thought that it would make Bae think he wasn't good enough, and that she never cared for him. To be honest, that was how I felt when I found out. Papa just never thought about how it would affect me.

Giving him a small smile, I patted him on the back and reached past him to grab the lantern that he had set on the tree log. "Well, let's get going little brother."

:-:

As we walked through the forest, I held my bow and arrows closer to me as the sky darkened quickly. Baelfire walked a few feet ahead of me with a lantern clutched in his hand and held in front of him. As we had ventured further and further into a more remote section of the woods, dread had begun to seep its way into my bones.

I just had a feeling that things were not going to go too well for either me or my brother. It could have been just me being paranoid, but I was still on guard.

Bae plopped down on a fallen over log and looked at me with wide and hopeful eyes as he set down the lantern beside him. "Sit with me, Catlin!" He told me with a mumble.

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him with my bow still clenched in my hand tightly. "Don't be so demanding, Baelfire. I can still smack you." I smirked and ruffled his hair. He growled at me in response before pulling away.

I knew he wasn't a little kid anymore, but I just didn't want to accept the fact that my adorable baby brother was growing up and that he was ready for me to leave him and my father. But it was time for me to go, and he knew that.

He swallowed with what I assumed was nervousness, and he looked up at the sky. "Reul Ghorm? Are you there? If you can help me, please make yourself known to me." He said out loud before closing his eyes and turning his head towards the ground.

I felt my jaw tighten and my teeth clench together as I waited. I looked around quickly, the only sound being the breathing of my brother and myself. I sighed and lowered my bow and arrow, a sad smile on my face.

All of a sudden though, the sound of small wings caught my attention. I looked behind my brother and noticed a light blue glow coming from behind the tree my brother and I sat next to. I felt my body tense as a fairy came out from behind the tree.

I jabbed Baelfire in the ribs harshly to get his attention, watching as his eyes opened and snapped up to meet the eyes of the tiny fairy.

"Can you help me?" He asked as he swallowed nervously.

The fairy smiled and floated closer to Bae. "I can help." She said simply.

I glared at her and leaned forward to cover my brother somewhat. "How do we know we can trust you?" I asked with a hard expression on my face. There was no way in hell I was putting my brother in danger, and I would make sure it was safe before even thinking about it.

The fairy smiled and looked into my eyes with a smile. "Because there is good magic and dark magic, and I'm on the right side." She said simply.

I opened my mouth, but Baelfire spoke before I could say anything. "You're a fairy." He said with a slightly awed look in his eyes. I rolled my eyes and watched as the fairy floated closer before a shocked look came on her face.

"Oh. And you're not untouched by magic, are you, child? There's something dark in your life." She placed a dainty hand to her chest and looked at the two of us with confusion.

I spoke up before my brother could with a dark look towards the fairy. "Our father is the Dark One." I said simply. "We need your help to fix him." I told her with a serious look.

The fairy glanced between me and my brother, a dark look on her face. "Oh. I can't make him the man he was before, but I can send him someplace where he won't be able to use his powers." She told us with a more cheerful look.

Bae spoke quickly with desperation. "Not a jail. I want to be with him. Like it used to be." He said with a faraway look in his eyes.

A small smile took its place on the fairy's face as she floated slightly closer. "Not a jail, young one, just a place without magic."

My eyebrows rose and I held up one finger. "Hold on a second. What does that mean? Magic is everywhere so how can you send our father someplace without magic? It's just not possible!" I scoffed and flipped my long braid behind my back.

The small woman shook her head and glanced at me. "I'm afraid you are not completely right, child. In this world, yes magic is everywhere. You see, what ails your father is specific to our realm. His powers do not belong here. You must go where you can escape this wretched curse." She told us both with a serious look in her eyes.

"Go? We have to leave?" Bae questioned with a saddened look in his eyes.

The fairy looked at my brother with hard eyes. "Yes. It is the only way. Can you do it? Can you leave everything here behind for the unknown?"

I looked over at my brother with the same look, wondering _could he do it_. I didn't doubt his determination, just his judgment. How would he feel going to a land where everything was different?

My question was answered when he replied with a determined look. "If it means I get my father back, then yes."

The Blue Fairy smiled and leaned forward in the air. "You're a very good son, Baelfire. You are the part of him that keeps him human. That little light inside of him that still glows. It's his love for you. Hold out your hand." She then took something from her dress and waited for my brother to hold out his hand.

It started to glow a light blue and she threw it into his hand. Once it stopped glowing, I realized it looked like a transparent bean. I gaped as I looked at it, shock filling me. I knew what that was and it shocked me that the Blue Fairy would give him something so precious.

"What is it?" Baelfire asked with confusion.

"That's a magic bean…" I said breathily as I stared from the bean in my brothers hand to the fairy who had given it to him.

The fairy mentioned nodded her head at me before looking at my brother again. "The very last one that is known to our kind. The others got away from us. You just use it wisely, and follow wherever it leads you. It will save both you and your father." She said to him with a stern look on her face.

Baelfire nodded, and with that the Blue Fairy flew off into the night.

We sat in silence for a few moments before I finally cleared my throat. If there was one thing that truly unnerved me, it was silence. "Baelfire, you know what this means right?" I questioned him softly.

He turned his head in my direction, but his eyes fell to the ground slowly. "You won't be coming with us will you?" He asked me. I looked at him with a pained expression and nodded. "We won't see each other ever again." He concluded simply with a cold look in my direction.

I straightened my back and sat up with a glare in his direction. "Baelfire, there is a reason why you and Papa have to go. You can make him better… I can't. Ever since Mother died…" She said with a twinge of anger at lying to her brother. "Papa can't even look at me! I remind him of her too much. He loves you though, Bae. You can save him!" I told him as I shook his arm.

He glanced at me before whispering to me quietly. "He still loves you too, Cat."

I took in a deep breath and smiled sadly. "I know, Ba." Truth was, I didn't believe it but I wouldn't let my brother know that. "But I can't cause him pain anymore." I said simply.

Baelfire nodded slowly and placed a warm hand on my pant clad knee. I could feel the heat from his hand coming through the thin material of the black riding pants, and it comforted me. Knowing that my brother was there with me was enough to make me smile softly. "Just please, please take care of yourself! I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He told me with watery eyes.

_You wouldn't know if something happened to me. _Instead of saying that though, I simply nodded and crushed his body to my chest in a tight hug. "I know, Bae. Now listen to me, I want you to protect yourself. I want you to stay safe, you hear me?" I said gruffly.

I felt Baelfire nod against my chest, his warm and salty tears splashing down onto my chest. I hushed him and ran a hand through his hair a few times before patting his back soothingly. "It's okay, Baelfire… You will be okay. We will all be okay in the end." I told him quietly.

My brother pulled away slightly and looked at me. "Will you come with me to tell Papa?" He asked me.

I bit my lip and paused before replying. "Bae, I can't…" He pulled away some more, causing me to speak quickly. "Just listen a minute!" He stopped moving. "If I go with you, I won't be able to leave." I said softly. "If I go with you, Papa won't let me go!"

Bae frowned before nodding reluctantly. "I understand." I let my arms drop from around him and smiled slightly. "Go!" He shouted at me. My eyes widened and my stomach twisted uncomfortably. "Just go then!" He told me. He stood up and looked back at me with blank eyes.

"Bae –" I called reaching a hand out to him. Before I could grab him, he jolted back and grabbed the lantern that sat on the fallen down tree.

He shook his head and turned. "I _hate_ you! You're abandoning us!" He shouted at me. I took a step forward with watery eyes, my hand reaching out to grab him. "Just stay away from me!" He shouted again.

I stopped walking forward and watched as my little brother took off through the forest, back to our Papa. I didn't follow him though, there was no point. I would just be causing more heartbreak for him and myself.

I swallowed as tears began to run down my cheeks. Collapsing on the ground, I began to rip up leaves and pieces of grass, anger coursing through me. I could feel my face heat up and hatred for me began to flow through me. Sniffling a bit, I stood up and smoothed down the black leather vest my father had given me, and unfolded the flowing white sleeves of the shirt I wore before tugging my black and red cloak closer to my body.

It was then that I realized with horror that I was exactly like my mother. I had abandoned my brother and father for my own selfish reasons.

* * *

**Let me know what you think so far? :)**


End file.
